Sleep mode systems allow electronic devices to enter a state of low energy use, such as where battery conservation is preferable without deleting cache or ending running program states, for example. In the specific case of laptop computers and other clamshell type electronic devices, a resident sleep mode system can detect whether the computing device is closed and put the device into sleep mode automatically. While sleep mode systems for electronic devices have worked well in the past, there can be room for improvement.